


I'll Make The Pain Go Away

by onedirectionymcmb



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, hurt!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets hurt on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make The Pain Go Away

The screams from the crowd of fans was unbelievably loud. Louis stood by his best mates Liam, Harry, Niall, and Zayn. Together they are One Direction. 

"So, how is everyone tonight!" Harry yelled into the mic. The screams got louder.

"All right, all of you are invited to the after party. Where? You might ask... Here?" Liam said looking out into the crowd. The guys ran back towards the drummers platform and waited as the music to Up All Night started.

[LIAM]

It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward  
Another moment passin' by (Up up up all night)  
The party's ending but it's now or never  
Nobody's going home tonight (Up up up all night)

[HARRY]  
Katy Perry’s on replay, she's on replay  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
People going all the way, yeah all the way  
I'm still wide awake

[ALL]  
I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one

The screams grew louder and louder. The lads were jumping around. Before they knew it Louis jumped a couple of times before running and tripping over something. He shrieked in pain.

"Louis!" A heavy Irish accent screamed. The others ran up behind Niall to see what he was screaming about.

"Stop the music!" Liam yelled at the band. The music died down as Louis busted into tears. Harry pushed passed the rest of the lads and kneeled down next to Louis.

"Lou... are you ok? Where does it hurt?" Harry asked bringing the crying Doncaster lad into his lap.

"My head. It hurts." He said through hiccups. 

Harry rubbed soothing circles into Louis' back. Louis clutched Harry's shirt while Liam and Zayn looked at the back of Louis' head. Liam whispered to Niall, and the Irishman ran off and returned with an icepack.

"It's ok Lou. This is gonna be cold." Zayn said placing the ice on Louis' head. Harry felt Louis tense up.

"Louis, I'll make your pain go away." Harry whispered moving the hair out of Louis' face. Louis looked up at Harry with confusion. He clutched harder on Harry's V-neck. Harry lowered his head lower and lower and his and Louis' lips touched. Screams came from the crowd of girls.

"Better?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

"Better." Louis said with a slight girlish giggle. Harry kissed Louis' forehead while saying, "I love you boo-bear." 

"I love you too Hazza." Louis replied while Liam and Zayn helped him off the cold stage floor.

"Larry Stylinson, everyone!" Niall's Irish accent rang through the arena. Liam and Zayn were laughing behind the blonde. Harry and Louis shared glances before they started to finished Up All Night.


End file.
